Tobi
A young woman from Rauel, the only city in the desert of Shira. through a series of events kick-started by the theft of the founders' weapons, she goes through a temple and ends up stranded in Lorg, a criminal-infested cesspool of a city. Only finding company and comfort from Three, a doll-like robot being pursued by The Global Order and other organizations. Powers and Abilities: The Scan: Despite not possessing any sort of Magic, Tobi is benefited with an ability that allows her to "scan" any and all machine through her eye. This ability is common amongst the people of Rauel, and permits them to access most of the information regarding the machine, even allowing them to see how they operate and what makes them tick. This can be used when fixing machines, easily guiding her on how to get them back up and running without much effort, which Tobi does a lot of. This ability is confirmed to be no type of Magic, seeing as Tobi wore an Anti-Magic Black Crystal, which had no effect whatsoever on her scanning ability. Character: Tobi can be seen as an Action Girl, always ready when a battle is forced her way. Even if she is to lose and be heavily injured, she continues to be very optimistic around others, even when trapped in the atrocious city known as "Lorg". She is capable of coping with hard truths and rarely lets her emotions get the best of her, sometimes requiring help with the burden is extremely big. In addition to that, she is very accepting of others as her companion, no matter how they may look. But heavily despises those who want to capture her or rob, as any person normally would. Tobi is very selfless when considering her friends, refusing to leave anyone behind, unless it spells death for others around her. She is quick to hold grudges against those she has bad history with, but can still be a tad gullible at times. Synopsis: Dungeon Arc: We begin this arc wit King Baku giving a tour of the museum to Rauel's citizens. Using dolls, he explains Shira Desert to be an eat or be eaten world. Him and the other remaining leaders travelled to this land and used their mighty strength to bring rise to the civilization of Rauel. He continues to the next room, only to find that numerous legendary weapons, that were once used, have been stolen. We cut to him discussing this with Delhara, who brushes it off as some sort of prank, explaining that in "this world" said weapons are just relics. We cut to Tobi who is attending to her business in Rauel Oasis, napping and enjoying the scolding sunshine of the desert's three suns. One of her companions - Jake - enters the picture, picking her up in his airship, explaining that the entire city of Rauel has been called for a special announcement. Jake predicting that its most likely have to do with the dungeon that has recently popped up in their maps. A short while later, in Rauel, Tobi encounters her grandpa - King Baku - and have a small chat regarding his glory and image to Rauel and its citizens. Thereafter, coming across Sari, another companion, discussing the robbery of weapons that the leaders used. They both head off to the town centre alongside each other, for the said announcement. Jake's theory is proved correct when the announcement is revolving around the Dungeon. Picked to explore it and take the treasures within it are: Jake, Tobi, Joni, and Sari. Delhara, one of the leaders of Rauel, who works with King Baku, explains that the Dungeon is a level four, therefore the team needs to rely on its experienced members in order to succeed. In addition, Delhara default decides which classes they'll be utilizing in the dungeon. We cut to the quartet boarding the airship that Jake is going to pilot towards the level four dungeon. The trip is quiet and various arguments ensue due to Joni's and Jake's bad chemistry. The team finally arrive at said dungeon and find two pairs of "Class Change Orbs", changing their classes to something more comfortable. Without discussion or planning, Jake picks "Driver", Sari picks "Scout", Joni picks "Warrior", and finally Tobi picks "Bombardier". The team traverses the dungeon, bumping into a group of slimes that Joni charges towards and kills, only to fall through the floor as she lands. The team checks the party menu and see that Joni is just fine and they'll have to keep moving in order to find her once more. While continuing through the dungeon, Sari discovers that the Scout Class' catch is that they're able to identify every enemy and their weaknesses. They eventually come across a room with a vehicle, that Jake is desperate to get in his hands. Before he can lay his fingers on it, two enemies spawn and begin to attack him without hesitation. In the middle of this mess, Sari is taken hostage by a hand-like creature. Jake insists that Tobi goes off to aid Sari, and he should stay here, because he so desperately wants his class-exclusive vehicle. Tobi splits from Jake. Using some sort of Sand-Bomb, Tobi frees Sari and brings her to safety. They proceed through the dungeon and find that Jake's room is empty, but he is still safe and sound according to the party menu. Continuing they find a puzzle room, and using a large button, they clear their obstructed path. Getting off the button results in their path being heavily obstructed, so Sari stays behind to keep the switch on as Tobi attempts to ace the puzzle. Whilst Tobi proceeds through the path, a large mid-boss monster jumps into the fray in hopes to kill Sari. Sari uses her Scout ability to identify the enemy, known as Exaros, and eventually outsmarts it by making it stand on the switch for her. Things get trickier when Tobi is being attacked by various dungeon monsters. She fights them off with ease, and the battle with Sari and Exaros becomes heated when the monster begins to rise the odds with his battle capabilities. As a result, Tobi's path gets obstructed once more, but with some luck she is able to make it to the other side, pressing the switch. Only for it to block off Sari from Tobi for the time being. We continue with Tobi who finds Joni standing before an alternate pathway leading to a level 7 special dungeon area. Tobi convinces Joni to go look for their teammates, and as they advance through a hallway, they see Jake using his vehicle to escape the clutches of a giant horde of dungeon monsters, of which he can't seem to damage. They head to the Level 7 door, which requires four players to open. Jake decides to use his vehicle to act as a player and stand on one of the switches, but Tobi refuses to do so, seeing as Sari isn't amidst them. The creatures are now at their doorstep, and Joni uses her special move to counter them and the door opens as Tobi steps on the switch, accepting Sari's fate. Sari appears out of the blue, heavily injured, and the entire team lunge towards the open door. We cut to the team now in a space-themed Level 7 Dungeon. Sari noticing she has now gained a new level for her class. The entire team agrees to raid the Level 7 sub-dungeon and finds themselves in a pickle when they find a duo of mid-boss monsters, one red and one blue. Sari uses her skill to discover that blue reverts gravity and the red relapses gravity. In addition, its weakness is its eye. Eventually, Jake comes up with a plan, to use their gravity powers, to make blocks fall on flat on their heads and reveal their weak point. This plan is put into full swing and Tobi manages to get the final hit on one of the mid-boss monsters, receiving a mystical chest as a reward. She takes the chest for her own, since apparently Joni and Jake had found one on their own, and Sari received one after defeating the mid-boss from beforehand. The team presses on and find a room with statues resembling themselves. They find the only way to defeat them is through colour-coded attacks that they all possess. They all successfully clear their room with their lives and find a boss door at the end of the following hallway. Joni is heavily hurt from the statue fight from beforehand, so the team convince her to stay in the backlines until they need help. There to welcome the team into the room is the dungeon boss labelled as Necro Gaia. ' The colossal beast, uses its six teleporting arms to reach the timid team from afar. They attempt to damage the arms with their weapons of choice, but to no effect. The team is scattered afar by its devastating attacks, and they eventually regroup. Tobi takes advantage of Jake's vehicle to reach the boss' head and use a bomb to deal a very minimal amount of damage. Jake's vehicle is destroyed in the process. The boss uses one its items to steal Tobi's class, making her extremely vulnerable. Jake, Sari and Tobi stay behind as Joni makes her way to the creature's head, via jumping on its teleporting limbs. Using her giant axe, Joni slashes the creature's face, to once again, only deal a very miniscule amount of damage. As a response, the boss' head transforms into a deathly eye that emits a large beam, disintegrating Sari's left arm permanently, making her faint from the shock. Jake attempts to catch Joni as she falls, only to be purposely slashed by her. He freaks out, only to reveal that she is being controlled by the boss to fight Jake. Tobi aims to help Sari, who is on the verge of being impaled by Necro Gaia's golden sword. Before the entirety of the team can be slaughtered by Necro Gaia, King Baku appears out of the blue and uses some sort of "code alteration" to save the team from their demise. A short while later, we see the exploration team being escorted in an airship, which is being piloted by Delhara, as the third chapter comes to a close. We continue the small remaining portion of this arc, with Tobi being escorted by Jake to a nearby watchtower, where she'll be attending her morning shift. The depressed Tobi looks out into the horizon and is interrupted by Jake. Although, lacking the skills of encouragement, Jake makes an effort to cheer up Tobi; explaining that Sari would be saddened to see Tobi in such a state. She'd be worried sick if she caught the word Tobi was depressed after their mishap in the dungeon, and that Joni dislikes being cared about, as her personality and attitude portrays. Tobi thanks him kindly for his words and she continues on with her shift as Jake turns around and leaves peacefully. This closes off the chapter, as we continue this said arc in the following one. We continue with Tobi looking out in the Shira Desert with the help of her binoculars. A Rauelian with a large bag catches her eye, using her scanning ability she finds this man to be the thief of the stolen weapons. She approaches him carefully and asks him various questions, all of which he ignores. Tobi decides to leave out of impatience, and the man awaits the arrival of another person - a female Rauelian. They both head off and we see that Tobi was hiding behind a sand dune, and follows closely behind. The two approach the temple in the desert, and using some sort of spell and/or technique they open up the closed temple. According to Tobi this should be impossible, but nonetheless the female Rauelian does so, and as a result is heavily drained of her stamina. Out from the door approaches an individual clothed with purple and yellow attire. He instantly recognises Tobi hiding behind another sand dune, and commands that the she turn around and forget she saw any of what has happened. Refusing to leave without answers results in the female Rauelian trapping her with the use of one of the stolen weapons. Tobi manages to free herself with her new invention and lunges towards the closing temple door, marking an end to this arc. = Lorg Arc: We begin this Arc with Tobi waking up after lunging into the temple. She awakes to find herself in an empty desert, with Rauel nowhere in sight. As she walks through the desert she eventually faints, out of sheer tiredness and lack of strength to carry on. She wakes up to find herself in a house flooded with dull and souless dolls, and walks outside to find herself in Lorg: "The City of Lost Dreams". It reeks with the odour of dead bodies, the entire city looks miserable, everyone looks beaten up, drugged out of their mind. The buildings are on the urge of collapsing and are dirty and rugged. Using her "scanning" abilities Tobi is able to translate the dialect that the people of Lorg are speaking. She finds that only is the city miserable but the people are utterly horrible too. Most are drug dealers, others are barfing on the streets, others are death threatening as people pass, so on and so forth. Tobi carries on through an alleyway and ends up being assaulted and robbed by '"The Infinity Gang". '''They rob her of her magic weaponry and begin to question her. Before they can gift her with another stab wound, a tall doll-like creature appears from out of the blue and scares off the potential catalysts for Tobi's death. Tobi thanks the creature for saving her from the gang as she walks off to bandage herself. The creature walks closely behind her and they both end up reaching '''The Smiling Ox Inn. Considering Tobi's lack of knowledge and assistance she decides to scout the inn in hopes of finding help. She finds a man inside one of the hallways and asks him for some information, in exchange for money. Having none she decides to leave, but before she can walk out the door, the man tells her that a group of men in red suits that are inside should be able to lend her a hand. She introduces herself to the men in red tuxedos, they greet her and explain that they're employees of Red Mind. '''She asks for information, which they see as a financial crisis and give her some possible options of what she can do to earn herself cash. The options are downright creepy and morbid, until one of the employees asks her if a sports game is acceptable. Despite being suspicious, Tobi accepts the man's offer. Tobi, alongside her new doll pal, follow the Red Mind employee who introduces himself as Eugene and whilst they walk there, he explains the horrid stench comes from the graves littered everywhere. He also elaborates on how the dolls, that Tobi laid her eyes on before, are weapons used by a local political group - The Global Order. Short while later they arrive at '''The Tower Of Greed, the headquarters of Red Mind. As they arrive, the chapter comes to a conclusion. We resume our next chapter in Rauel, the recent past. With Tobi heavily injured in a nurse's room. A rauelian doctor walks inside only to be asked why people in Rauel bleed "red". The nurse has her ideas, she elaborates on how it differentiates them from dungeon monsters and the sand. Reminding them that each and every one of them matters in one way or another. We transition to the present; inside of the tower, with Tobi waiting for a few minutes and thereafter being guided by Eugene to the game's sign up desk. On their way, Eugene gives Tobi exposition regarding The Beast Curse. '''A curse that has affected many people in recent years all over the world, transforming them into animal-like humanoids. Finally at the sign up desk, Tobi and her friend, apparently called '''Three, '''register for Death Run as we fade to black to the following chapter. We begin inside a building in '''New Lorg's '''business district. We see '''Klaaseen on the phone, talking to his boss in the middle of a murder scene, himself being most likely the culprit. Using the murdered man's TV, he begins to watch a round of death run, with the contestant being Kadu - An ex-military. The contestant in due time dies miserably and Three is next up on Death Run. This appearance catches the attention of Klaaseen, who is ordered to go to the Red Mind building and attempt to capture the creature. Before he can leave, Tobi appears on the scene, catching even more attention from Klaaseen (that rhyme was unintentional). This said chapter ends here. We begin our next one with Tobi entering Death Run and using her "Scanning" ability to complete the course with flying colours. This easy completion worries one of the employees, who reports back to Eugene that the Death Run sponsors aren't happy of Three's victory, due to him directly taking the traps head on without a scratch on him. Eugene comes back to Tobi pitching her an exclusive offer, if she fights and Three fight in the arena belonging to Red Mind, Eugene himself will give her all the information she was asking for. Without a second thought she accepts the offer and heads to the arena, closing this chapter. We begin our next chapter, with Tobi stepping onto the arena alongside Three, who are up against two regulars - Rash and Uygur. The fight commences and Tobi begins to utilize her inventions that she still had in her possession. One of the contestants, holds Tobi on a headlock and Three still continues to remain perfectly still. We see that one of the sponsors is enjoying the struggle of Tobi against the two hooligans in the arena. Eugene apologises for the lack of action from Three, but is soon cut short, when he is warned that the Global Order has shown up to Red Mind Headquarters. Before Tobi can claim her victory she drops dead as we transition to her inside a cozy room with said sponsor. She reveals to him that she appeared in this "world", due to entering the temple out in the desert close by. He finds this interesting and introduces himself as Giovanni Sunshine, Sunshine for short. Sunshine reveals to Tobi and Three alike, that Three is being pursued by the Global Order and tells them he has some business to attend to and will be back shortly. Tobi and Three wait for a short while before they hear heavy banging on the door. Before they can answer it, a fleshy creature with sharp claws bursts down the door and readies its long nails to attack the duo. Three readies himself in the same way. Three manages to come out on top by slicing both of the creature's arms, only for them to quickly grow back. Tobi decides to take matters into her own hands and stabs the creature in the head, killing it instantly. Going outside the room with the company of Three, she is encountered by another group of those fleshy monsters ready for another heated fight. Before they can even move a muscle, said monsters are barraged with tons of bullets and killed by Eugene and other Red Mind employees. Eugene advises that Tobi and Three follow him to an elevator, and do as he asked. Whilst in there Eugene begins to elaborate on who the top five most wanted criminals are. First he starts off with Mister Sunshine, the fourth most wanted. An infamous mercenary who possesses a magic ability with the power of a natural disaster. He lends this destructive magic to anyone who offers him the right price. The third most wanted is the culprit behind those fleshy creatures, known as Pod Soldiers to the Global Order. Magic constructs that follow their every command. This man is Empirio Garrimon: "The Man Who Betrayed The World". '''His name derives from the fact he was the founder of the global order, this rise of a new superpower caused every other remaining superpower to hold a grudge against him. He was imprisoned by the order itself and escaped. No one knows where he's been ever since. Eugene then moves on the the second most wanted man in the world. Him and the number one are hunting for the title of most wanted. This criminal is the stranger who declared war against the world... '''Balthazar Beauregard: "The Stranger From the Dark Continent". This man invaded Ever Rock, a place where every decade each world leader comes in for a meeting. He did this as a meer prank, but this was taken with much seriousness, however. Finally, he is about to start elaborating on the most wanted criminal in the world - Mai Aceland: "The White Haired Knight". Before he can begin divulging information revolving around Mai Aceland, the elevator comes to a stop and the trio walk outside to the underground sewers. Eugene keeps his promise and decides to grant Tobi with the info she so longed for. She informs him how she arrived there through the temple in the desert nearby. He tells her about a friend of his that lives midway across the bridge out of Lorg, and how she and her team have been examining a temple just like the one nearby. To thank Tobi for her participation and loyalty to Red Mind, he awards her with his jacket, which should keep her out of harm's way. Thanking Eugene, she heads off down the sewers with Three closely behind her. The chapter ends as we fade to black. We begin the next chapter with Tobi and Three journeying through a colossal sewer pipe and finally notice a light at the end of the tunnel. Reaching it, they find themselves in a cavern, with an upside down city dangling from above. Tobi hops down and finds a sparkling lake and is ready for a swim, only for an old man to briefly stop her. We cut to them sailing across the underground lake, the old man introducing himself as Jellah and explaining that the city above is named Onederton. The sparkling sea is said to look like a starry sky from the buildings on the ceiling. The old geezer takes her to his scrappy home and demonstrates how the lake dissolves anything organic that ends up in it, hence why Tobi was warned to swim in those waters. Thereafter Jellah reveals that he is a dismantler, and seeing as he saved Tobi from certain death in the water, she is know to repay him by helping him dismantle various machines he fishes out of the sparkling ocean outside. Jellah then exposition dumps, saying that many devices are handcrafted by humans; metal work, household objects, and even clockwork. This isn't the case for most technology, which is crafted by the living city known as Magilante. '''This city builds device after device without anyone operating it. Tobi gets to work and so does Three, but instead of dismantling items she begins to fix them with some Jellah's many tools. But before she can get started she begins to get homesick, but forces herself to shake it off and begins to fix the machines back into shape. This chapter ends with Tobi activating her scanning power. '''MORE COMING SOON...Category:Characters